


【仓安】VIRUS-只有仓安存在的世界

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 这里是'只有仓安存在的世界'，因为'仓安情欲病毒'在各个时空传播，为了避免病毒变异感染其他人类，现将所有仓安隔离到本世界。无数对仓安将在这个世界交配随缘更，开车练笔文
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“真的不要俺陪你么？”green翻了个身，看着blue换上制服，遮上身上的点点红痕，“你现在出去就是给人当点心的。”  
这话说的blue有点不开心，再怎么说他也是超级英雄，就算在这个世界用不了超能力，他也比一般的安田章大更强壮点。  
“哼！”blue喝了几口蓝莓饮料，把剩下半瓶扔给躺在床上晾鸟的鹿儿岛男人，“天黑之前要去接我！”

Blue出家门后警惕地关注着四周，生怕遇到陌生的大仓忠义。好不容易到了执勤的办公室，blue才放松下来。这不怪他太紧张，自从来了这个奇怪的世界，被袭击简直就是家常便饭。

事情要从一个月以前说起，他和green在街上巡逻突然被一束光吸进这个世界。在这个世界遇到的人都长着和自己以及green一样的脸，街上的人看到他们眼神里都带着可怜。  
他们被一个机器人带着到了现在的家，分配了监管城市安全的巡查工作。  
“这里是'只有仓安存在的世界'，因为'仓安情欲病毒'在各个时空传播，为了避免病毒变异感染其他人类，现将所有仓安隔离到本世界。日常生活用品机器人会于每日12时送至公寓储物柜，如需性爱物品请大声呼叫机器人向其索要……”机器人絮絮叨叨地向两个人解释现在的情况。  
“仓安……情欲……病毒，是什么？”blue小声的问green，陌生的世界让他很依赖身旁的高个子。  
“俺也不知道啊。”

不过很快他们就明白了病毒的含义，当他们看到街上无数交叠在一起的身影的时候。长着blue的脸的男人被和green相似的男人压在长椅上侵犯，这样的场景出现在各个角落，虽然穿着不同的衣服，梳着不同的发型，但是绝对都是blue和green的脸。

“唉，希望今天别犯病。”blue小声嘟囔着望着监视器。“哎呀！怎么有人打架！”监视器里两个男人正扭打在一起，他观察了一下，准备出动，刚出门又返回来拿上警棍。因为那可是两个“仓”在打架，万一惹火上身，自己可受不住。

“喂！那边的！”blue握着警棍隔着一段安全距离叫住了两个人。  
厮打在一起的两人听到声音停下动作，回头望着远处的小巡查。  
“呦？来了个条子？烟囱，你叫的？”染着金发的男人捡起了大衣，推了推旁边的穿着衬衫的小流氓。  
“大仓你滚回关八组胡说八道去，我怎么可能认识条子？”  
两个人明显都是混黑的，自己肯定应付不来，blue准备开溜。但是小巡查运气不太好，他感觉自己身上开始发热了，下面也抬起来头。  
“糟糕，要忍不住了！”blue尽量忍着欲望冲两个人喊，“下次可别被我逮住了！”然后拔腿就往执勤室跑。

“啊！”手臂一下被人拽住，陌生的雄性荷尔蒙充斥在他的鼻尖。  
“我说小巡查？跑的太快了吧，但是骚味都没藏住啊。”黑社会把blue按在怀里，坚硬的性器顶在他腰上。  
“本来今天没发病，不想做的，但是送上门来就没办法了。”烟囱和大仓配合的很好，大仓抱起blue分开他的两条腿，烟囱顺势扒下他的裤子。

“仓安情欲病毒”的发病没规律，可能两三天一次，也可能一天七八次。发病就会被情欲驱使，满脑子都被性爱充满，抓住“异性”就要来上一发。当然，在只有仓安的世界，也就只有安田章大和大仓忠义两种“性别”。

发病的blue穴口早就流了水，现在他可管不了面前支着的鸡巴是不是green的，反正来到这以来他含过的屌没有50也有30多根了。  
Blue弯下腰抱着烟囱的屁股含住男人勃起的阴茎，同时翘高屁股蹭着大仓股间。  
“来了一个月我也不习惯这么骚的安田，把我裤子都弄湿啊小巡查。”大仓抽出腰带“啪”得打在blue的屁股上。  
“唔！”被打了屁股的男人想叫出声却被烟囱压着头把阴茎含得更深，舌根压迫头部吐出一股前列腺液。  
“你就喜欢你们组安田那种操完还给你两嘴巴的。”blue的口交让烟囱爽的眯起眼。  
被取笑的男人也不生气，掰开被打红的臀瓣就插了进去，“草，太爽了。”好不容易在没发病的情况下做爱，大仓缓慢地抽插着，感受blue肠壁的蠕动。

这样的速度自然不能取悦blue，小巡查很快就扭起屁股套弄起大仓的阴茎。这个动作看得烟囱眼发红，按着他的后脑猛顶了几下，直插得blue干呕起来。  
“舌头动动，快点射出来我还要回家找cherry。”blue努力舔起过为粗长的阴茎，两颊凹陷努力得想吸出他的精液。  
“啊……射了！”烟囱急着回家，精关一松就在blue嘴里射了出来。拍拍他的脸，让blue把精液咽下，提起裤子就转身离开了。

“一发就走？”大仓有点惊讶。  
“看他发骚就想起家里那个，让他等太久回去就别想进卧室了。”  
大仓握着blue的细腰猛草了，回头看见烟囱跑走的背影嗤笑，“还笑话我？”  
安田今天才发过情，现在在家里补觉，所以大仓有充裕的时间满足这个小骚货。

“诶？你还带了警棍？”大仓突然捡起blue扔在地上的警棍开到了最小电流，顺着蓝色制服的上衣下摆抵上乳头。  
“啊啊啊！”微弱的电流刺激了blue，后穴把大仓的阴茎绞得更紧。  
“太紧了。”男人加大了力度，把阳具顶得更深，想操开眼前的小巡查。  
“太、太深了啊啊啊，要坏了啊啊啊啊！”blue尖叫着射了一地，夹紧了屁股仰倒在大仓怀里。  
“夹住了，都射给你！”男人把blue抱在怀里，把精液射进了肉穴深处。

大仓对自己家里那个以外的安田一向没什么好脾气，但是把一个刚发病的安扔在大街上也不太合适。好不容易给blue套好了制服，又从他兜里掏出手机按下紧急通话。电话那头的声音和自己一样，不过带着浓重的口音。  
“快过来把这个条子接走，再晚点遇上别人你明天就去医院接他吧！”说完大仓就挂断了电话。


	2. Chapter 2

大仓等到远处出现一个绿色的身影后就离开了，回家的路上偶尔能看到一对对仓安在巷子里交媾。  
本来想买束花给安田，可是一进花店就听见安诱人的娇喘。

他认识花店的店主，总是骑着小绵羊给附近送花，穿一件蓝色的碎花衬衫。当然，现在衬衫已经被背后的男人撕开了。把卖花的安田干的连“欢迎欢迎”都说不出的仓带着绿色的小礼帽，装饰了不少四叶草。这人大仓也认识，刚来那天他和安田在草坪附近抽烟的时候被四叶草仓安制止了。不过当时四叶草们话还没说完就发病了，两个人滚在一起，还吓了安田一跳。

“是你偷偷摘了一朵花！”四叶草仓看上去不太高兴，用上狠劲操他，卖花的安田呜咽着说不出完整的句子。  
“不……不是、我、花可爱……呜呜，太深了啊啊啊……”  
大仓看到卖花的安田后穴高潮喷了水，滴滴答答地流到脚边的花盆里。  
这花一定能开的很好看，他想。  
但是家里的大佬还饿着肚子，大仓可不想回家先挨两下，他撂下钱随手拿了几只花。  
“别、别顶那啊……啊啊……”大仓走出门还能听见店主在大声浪叫。

大仓心里想着晚饭的食谱走得很快，但是当他走出电梯看见自己家大敞四开的房门，他就知道今天估计吃不上饭了。

拐进卧室，果不其然看见自己家的安田被隔壁的大个子宅男压在床上干。大仓瞄了一眼宅男的脸，左眼被打得乌青，右脸明显肿了一圈。  
“噗。”大仓没忍住笑，挨了个大佬的眼刀，“你下手太狠了，万一隔壁的美甲师来找麻烦呢？”  
“小安才不会呢……他又不……喜欢这种宅男啊！”  
听到自己被嫌弃，宅男仓也不反驳，但是腰上却使了劲。

大仓刚和blue做完，阴茎要硬不硬的耷拉在腿间，一只手抚上睾丸刺激欲望。他喜欢看安田被操的样子，无论是自己还是别人。和始末屋的Johnny不一样，那小子看见toppo舔别人的鸡巴就恨不得把人扔进东京湾。  
安田在以前的世界就很够劲，不过那时候只有大仓一个人干他，两个人在关八组的办公室里做个昏天黑地，完事安田还能出去抢地盘。现在随便一个仓就能把安田压在地上，可是他还是那副嚣张的样子，就算嘴里含着鸡巴都能枪毙叛徒。

安田探着头大仓他口交，腿顺势缠上宅男的腰。虽然他生气这个发病的宅男趁着机器人来送货钻进家里草他，可是现在被勾起了情绪，自然要做的尽兴。  
不过他没机会体验双龙入洞的快感了，因为大仓的鸡巴刚硬起来，隔壁的美甲师就进了屋。  
大仓知道宅男仓喜欢他的同居对象很久了，故意把美甲师抱上床，分开大腿操得汁水直流。阴茎从小穴抽出来时，把流水不止的穴口贴上宅男仓的脸。  
宅男给美甲师口交时发出渍渍的水声，贴满了亮片美甲的手捂着眼睛。  
“太、太羞耻了啊……”

这一幕都被住在对门的安猫田看在眼里，他拽了拽正在开门的大明星仓。  
“小宅男很厉害呢喵~”  
大仓回头瞥了一眼对门淫乱的景象，把小教授搂进怀里，“别看，要长针眼的。”  
“才不会呢喵！明明大家都是这样的！昨天你还……”安猫田还没说完就被拽进了屋。

知名偶像大仓忠义可不想让自己的男朋友看太多这样的画面，就算来到了这个淫乱的世界，他也一直尽可能保护安猫田不被其他人侵犯。  
在传送到这个奇怪的世界前，他和安猫田正好交往了一个月，两个人第一次一起过夜，小教授又好奇又害羞的样子可爱极了。  
从指缝里看着两个人相连的性器，粗长的阴茎从小洞里进出，花液被摩擦成泡沫。

安猫田做爱时像真的小动物一样，只遵从自己的本能，没有装模作样的羞涩。但是大仓发现了他的一个小秘密，当着小猫做的时候，小教授就紧张得不得了，把通红的小脸藏在自己怀里不好意思看小猫。

今天大明星铁了心要惩罚安猫田，便吹了一声口哨叫来猫咪，“拔兔，过来看看爸爸……”话刚说一半就被小教授捂住嘴。  
“不要过来！”小尖嗓不但没阻止猫咪的靠近，反而好奇地跳上床。猫咪浅色眼睛盯着不停进出的阴茎，像是看到了新奇的玩具。  
大仓把安猫田的腿分的更开，溅出的肠液甚至还会溅到小猫的脸上。  
“呜呜……”安猫田已经没力气阻止男人，他被操得脑子昏沉沉的，只想着要男朋友再用力一点，把自己操坏才好。  
“喵呜～”看了一会活塞运动的小猫觉得没什么意思，便跳下床跑远了。  
余光看到离开的小猫，安猫田夹紧的肠壁也卸了力，更方便大仓的操干，睾丸拍打在会阴发出啪啪的响声，跑远的小猫还竖起耳朵听着主人的叫床。  
“太深了喵呜……”安猫田被干的像一只真的小猫咪一样叫着，一声高过一声。


	3. Chapter 3

大仓等到远处出现一个绿色的身影后就离开了，回家的路上偶尔能看到一对对仓安在巷子里交媾。  
本来想买束花给安田，可是一进花店就听见安诱人的娇喘。

他认识花店的店主，总是骑着小绵羊给附近送花，穿一件蓝色的碎花衬衫。当然，现在衬衫已经被背后的男人撕开了。把卖花的安田干的连“欢迎欢迎”都说不出的仓带着绿色的小礼帽，装饰了不少四叶草。这人大仓也认识，刚来那天他和安田在草坪附近抽烟的时候被四叶草仓安制止了。不过当时四叶草们话还没说完就发病了，两个人滚在一起，还吓了安田一跳。

“是你偷偷摘了一朵花！”四叶草仓看上去不太高兴，用上狠劲操他，卖花的安田呜咽着说不出完整的句子。  
“不……不是、我、花可爱……呜呜，太深了啊啊啊……”  
大仓看到卖花的安田后穴高潮喷了水，滴滴答答地流到脚边的花盆里。  
这花一定能开的很好看，他想。  
但是家里的大佬还饿着肚子，大仓可不想回家先挨两下，他撂下钱随手拿了几只花。  
“别、别顶那啊……啊啊……”大仓走出门还能听见店主在大声浪叫。

大仓心里想着晚饭的食谱走得很快，但是当他走出电梯看见自己家大敞四开的房门，他就知道今天估计吃不上饭了。

拐进卧室，果不其然看见自己家的安田被隔壁的大个子宅男压在床上干。大仓瞄了一眼宅男的脸，左眼被打得乌青，右脸明显肿了一圈。  
“噗。”大仓没忍住笑，挨了个大佬的眼刀，“你下手太狠了，万一隔壁的美甲师来找麻烦呢？”  
“小安才不会呢……他又不……喜欢这种宅男啊！”  
听到自己被嫌弃，宅男仓也不反驳，但是腰上却使了劲。

大仓刚和blue做完，阴茎要硬不硬的耷拉在腿间，一只手抚上睾丸刺激欲望。他喜欢看安田被操的样子，无论是自己还是别人。和始末屋的Johnny不一样，那小子看见toppo舔别人的鸡巴就恨不得把人扔进东京湾。  
安田在以前的世界就很够劲，不过那时候只有大仓一个人干他，两个人在关八组的办公室里做个昏天黑地，完事安田还能出去抢地盘。现在随便一个仓就能把安田压在地上，可是他还是那副嚣张的样子，就算嘴里含着鸡巴都能枪毙叛徒。

安田探着头大仓他口交，腿顺势缠上宅男的腰。虽然他生气这个发病的宅男趁着机器人来送货钻进家里草他，可是现在被勾起了情绪，自然要做的尽兴。  
不过他没机会体验双龙入洞的快感了，因为大仓的鸡巴刚硬起来，隔壁的美甲师就进了屋。  
大仓知道宅男仓喜欢他的同居对象很久了，故意把美甲师抱上床，分开大腿操得汁水直流。阴茎从小穴抽出来时，把流水不止的穴口贴上宅男仓的脸。  
宅男给美甲师口交时发出渍渍的水声，贴满了亮片美甲的手捂着眼睛。  
“太、太羞耻了啊……”

这一幕都被住在对门的安猫田看在眼里，他拽了拽正在开门的大明星仓。  
“小宅男很厉害呢喵~”  
大仓回头瞥了一眼对门淫乱的景象，把小教授搂进怀里，“别看，要长针眼的。”  
“才不会呢喵！明明大家都是这样的！昨天你还……”安猫田还没说完就被拽进了屋。

知名偶像大仓忠义可不想让自己的男朋友看太多这样的画面，就算来到了这个淫乱的世界，他也一直尽可能保护安猫田不被其他人侵犯。  
在传送到这个奇怪的世界前，他和安猫田正好交往了一个月，两个人第一次一起过夜，小教授又好奇又害羞的样子可爱极了。  
从指缝里看着两个人相连的性器，粗长的阴茎从小洞里进出，花液被摩擦成泡沫。

安猫田做爱时像真的小动物一样，只遵从自己的本能，没有装模作样的羞涩。但是大仓发现了他的一个小秘密，当着小猫做的时候，小教授就紧张得不得了，把通红的小脸藏在自己怀里不好意思看小猫。

今天大明星铁了心要惩罚安猫田，便吹了一声口哨叫来猫咪，“拔兔，过来看看爸爸……”话刚说一半就被小教授捂住嘴。  
“不要过来！”小尖嗓不但没阻止猫咪的靠近，反而好奇地跳上床。猫咪浅色眼睛盯着不停进出的阴茎，像是看到了新奇的玩具。  
大仓把安猫田的腿分的更开，溅出的肠液甚至还会溅到小猫的脸上。  
“呜呜……”安猫田已经没力气阻止男人，他被操得脑子昏沉沉的，只想着要男朋友再用力一点，把自己操坏才好。  
“喵呜～”看了一会活塞运动的小猫觉得没什么意思，便跳下床跑远了。  
余光看到离开的小猫，安猫田夹紧的肠壁也卸了力，更方便大仓的操干，睾丸拍打在会阴发出啪啪的响声，跑远的小猫还竖起耳朵听着主人的叫床。  
“太深了喵呜……”安猫田被干的像一只真的小猫咪一样叫着，一声高过一声。


End file.
